The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a communication apparatus, and a program, and more particularly, to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a communication apparatus, and a program, capable of preventing an overflow from occurring in a buffer of a device provided for connection to a network.